


Una nueva vida

by begok



Series: Calendario de adviento 2018 [23]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Kalagang, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 19:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begok/pseuds/begok
Summary: Se deja caer de nuevo sobre el colchón, mirando al techo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro mientras recuerda los acontecimientos de la noche. Aún le parece mentira que esté viviendo algo así, que esté en la India, conviviendo con Kala y Rajan. Si se lo llegan a decir un par de años atrás se hubiera reído.





	Una nueva vida

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WriterNonsense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/gifts).



> La palabra es pendientes y el fandom es Sense8

La luz de la mañana le despierta, obligándole a rodar en la cama para ocultar el rostro en la almohada. Siente un pinchazo en el brazo y gruñe, levantando la cabeza para comprobar qué se ha clavado. Busca a tientas entre las sábanas hasta que encuentra el objeto.

Sonríe incluso antes de verlo porque reconoce la forma.

Uno de los pendientes de Kala brilla frente a su rostro cuando levanta la mano. Es uno de los que llevaba la noche anterior, aunque no recuerda cuándo debió perderlo… o si fue él o fue Rajan quien se lo quitó.

Se deja caer de nuevo sobre el colchón, mirando al techo con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro mientras recuerda los acontecimientos de la noche. Aún le parece mentira que esté viviendo algo así, que esté en la India, conviviendo con Kala y Rajan. Si se lo llegan a decir un par de años atrás se hubiera reído.

Alarga el brazo y deja el pendiente sobre la mesita, antes de comprobar el móvil para ver qué hora es. Demasiado pronto para el horario al que ha estado acostumbrado en Alemania, pero no tanto al que quiere tener desde que se mudó, así que se frota la cara con la mano y se incorpora hasta apoyar la espalda en el cabecero.

Está decidiendo qué va a hacer durante el día cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abre y entra Rajan. Le mira con el ceño fruncido, confundido por verle allí a esas horas cuando se supone que está trabajando.

\- Me he dejado el maletín y lo necesito para una reunión –le aclara el moreno mientras se acerca al tocador de Kala.

\- Podías haberme llamado y te lo hubiera llevado.

\- No sabía si ya te habrías levantado y no quería despertarte.

Wolfgang podría tomárselo como un reproche, pero conoce a Rajan y sabe que no lo ha dicho con esa intención, así que sonríe y niega con la cabeza.

\- La próxima vez, llámame.

\- Lo haré –le responde Rajan, cogiendo el maletín que había olvidado junto al tocador.

Se sienta en la cama, dispuesto a levantarse y darse una ducha antes de hacer algo productivo con su día, cuando Rajan se detiene frente a él.

\- El jefe de seguridad me ha dicho que están buscando un experto que les ayude a detectar los puntos débiles del sistema. He pensado que tal vez te interesaría.

\- No son un experto, Rajan.

\- No, no lo eres. Eras un delincuente muy hábil que sabe mejor que cualquier experto en seguridad cómo reventar un sistema. No pierdes nada presentándote a la entrevista.

\- ¿Qué entrevista?

Wolfgang permanece sentado mientras Rajan saca una tarjeta del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y se la tiende. En ella aparece un nombre que no sabe si sabría pronunciar y sobre él una fecha y una hora.

\- La que he fijado en tu nombre –responde el moreno, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- Gracias.

Rajan está a punto de irse cuando ve el pendiente sobre la mesita y lo levanta con una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

\- Kala lo ha estado buscando toda la mañana –Rajan vuelve a dejar el pendiente sobre la mesita.

\- Estaba debajo de la almohada.

\- Dáselo cuando la veas, le hará mucha ilusión porque se lo regaló su madre cuando era muy joven.

\- Puedes dárselo tú –Rajan niega con la cabeza mientras escucha a Wolfgang.

\- Llegaré tarde a casa hoy, la verás tú antes. ¿Cenamos los tres?

\- Por supuesto.

Antes de irse, Rajan se inclina y le da un rápido beso en los labios que casi no tiene tiempo de responder. Se levanta, dejando que la sábana se deslice por su cuerpo, dejando en evidencia su desnudez.

\- Qué peligro tienes… –ríe Rajan mientras se aleja, no sin antes darle una palmada en el culo.

\- No más que tú –ríe Wolfgang ya de camino al baño–. Hasta la noche.

\- Hasta la noche.

El alemán es incapaz de borrar su sonrisa en toda la mañana. Jamás pensó que pudiera emprender una nueva vida tan rápidamente y que fuera a resultar tan impresionantemente fácil dejar atrás casi todo lo que tenía. Y piensa que _casi_ porque a Felix jamás le apartará.


End file.
